Here We Go!
by Raven T
Summary: Sara and Joelle are two very close friends who wind up in the Soul Eater universe by accident. Now that they have no way to get home, and are surrounded by their favorite characters, what are the two to do? Simple really. Anything they want. HIATUS
1. Don't Pinch Me, Even If I'm Dreaming!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yo yo yo! Wassup my peoples? I know some people might be mad that I'm starting another story when I haven't even finished GWT, but I had this really cool idea, and I started rolling with it, and it became this! Hope you all enjoy! **

******MAJOR NOTICE TO ALL GWT FANS!******

**For some reason, FanFiction won't let me upload Chapter 10, so until it's fixed, all you fans will have to wait! I'm SOOOO sorry! Please be patient with me! I'll let you all know when it's back up, okay? Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I no own anything except my ideas and OC's…but if anyone wants to just **_**give **_**me the right, I wouldn't mind…just puttin' that out there…**

**Now that that's all done, let's get on with my new story! Itadakimasu!**

**Chapter One: …Don't you dare pinch me, even if I am dreaming!**

What the heck? Where am I? And why is it so dark?

"N-nani? Sara-onee-chan…what's going on? Where are we?" came the muffled voice of my best friend, Joelle, who was clutching onto my arm.

"Imouto-chan…I…I…" I started out, looking at her wide-eyed.

She looked up, fear in her beautiful, ever-changing eyes, as she clutched my arm even tighter.

"W-what is it, onee-chan?" she stuttered out.

"Joelle…I can't feel my arm anymore, you'll have to let go." I dead-panned, making Joelle face-palm.

"I thought it was something important! You had me scared for nothing!" she huffed out, clearly annoyed at my indifference.

I was a calm person, you see. Joelle liked to overreact and I liked to be the straight-man. It got me laughs, which I liked, and it made Joelle and I closer, like real sisters. And there was only _one _person who could make me lose my cool…but that's not important right now…

Anyway, moving on to more pressing matters…

"Ne, ne, Joelle-chan…can you hear that? Sounds like…cheering and laughing…and…a rubber smacking sound?" I said, confusion clear in my voice. What the heck was that sound?

"Smacking sound…? What are- wait! I hear it too! Sounds like some people are playing basket ball!" she declared, smiling up at me.

I smiled back at her, now realizing where I'd heard that sound before. Basketball! Of course! How could I be so forgetful? Oh well, I'll blame it on the shock.

My eyes were adjusting to the dark, so I could now see my surroundings.

Joelle and I were sitting on the ground of a dark, dank alleyway. The walls were brick, while the floor below us was stone. Cold and hard, that's all there was to it. The buildings were high, and trees blocked out the sun, so we were covered in darkness. I thought there's be no way out, until Joelle suddenly jumped up and pointed to my right.

"Ne, ne! Sara-chan! Look! There's a light at the end of this…er…tunnel thing!" she yelled excitedly.

I chuckled quietly at her excitement, before pulling myself up off the ground to stand beside her.

"Then, let's go! Race ya!" I called after her, racing ahead.

Hey, hey. I may have said that I'm the calm one, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy acting like a little kid now and then…or a lot of the time…

"Not so fast!" yelled Joelle, as she started charging for me.

Now, there's a reason I ran ahead of her instead of starting a fair match. It's pretty simple. She would have zoomed by me at the speed of light and finished before I even got the chance to bat and eyelash. She was just that good.

Now as I saw her long blonde haired head bobbing as she rushed forward faster than the Roadrunner on speed, I contemplated how much time I had before she caught up and won.

My calculatoins: negative 3 seconds.

And just as I thought that, the wind swirled around me and a blur passed before I turned to look ahead, only to see her black outlined form waving at me from the end of the alley, the sun shining around her, making her look like an angel.

I smirked, admitting defeat, and casually jogged up to her, much to her annoyance.

As soon as I caught up to her, she was huffing, with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping like crazy.

"My, my. Impatient much?" I asked tauntingly.

She just grumbled something about "slow-pokes and smart-butts" while I contented myself with a superior smirk.

Joelle grabbed my arm in her small, slim fingers, and squeezed hard.

Seems my running trick to get her to relax didn't work as long as I'd hoped…

I smiled down at her confidently, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. I didn't blame her for being scared though. I mean, seriously, one second we were running through the park by my house, and next I trip and fall, along with Joelle, and we're spiraling into oblivion, only to wake up in some dark alley! That's just insane! The only thing that would be even more insane is if we were to walk into an alternate dimension and wound up in my favorite anime Soul Eater…

No sooner than I thought that, Joelle and I burst through the alley and into the light…

And right in front of the shocked faces of Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Professor Stein, Marie, Death Scythe…and…oh my Excalibur.

No, it wasn't actually Excalibur…no…it was…the one person who could make me lose my cool…

Death the Kid.

_**Author's Note:**_

**So what did y'all think? I tried my best and I thought this would be so cool! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS OR PM'S! PLEASE! Haha, well, I'm sorry this one was kinda short, but it'll get better, trust me! Well, sayonara for now!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	2. We're Not Crazy! No More Than Usual!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey! I'm writing this chapter early, so if you reviewed or are going to, THANK YOU! But to ****Akira ****and ****animazing23****, thank you for reviewing! It made me really happy! Alrighty, here's chapter two! Hope it's long enough for ya! Let's get this story started!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I no own anything except my ideas and OC's ****J**** I know, I'm disappointed too.**

**Here's chapter two! Itadakimasu!**

**Chapter Two: We're not crazy! Well…no more than usual!**

Yep…that's it…I've finally lost it.

This couldn't be happening…there's no way…it's too good to be true!

Well…maybe I wasn't going crazy, considering Joelle was seeing the same thing…but we're both crazy.

Oh! Right, recap…well, we rushed out of the alleyway only to bump right into the cast from Soul Eater…and…my crush…Death the Kid…

This could be counted as both the worst and best day of my life.

Joelle on the other hand was freaking out. I could see her huge eyes growing wider with each passing second, and her grip on my arm only got tighter. I felt bad for her, but she was also quivering, and I could tell it was from excitement just as much as it was from fear. Fear of the unknown, to clarify.

Joelle and I both love the anime Soul Eater, and our favorite characters are Soul and Kid, respectively. She's a MAJOR Soul fan girl, but I was also infatuated by Kid, so we got along really well on the subject. We usually RP (role-play) about us with our favorite character, and we have a lot of fun.

But now, we're staring at them, face-to-face. Cue the gulp and blush please!

"A-ano…can we help you?" asked Maka.

I just stared at her for a second, before regaining enough composure to smile properly.

"Actually, yes you can. Um, you see, w-we're lost, and I was hoping if you could tell me where we're at?" I asked politely. At my side, Joelle gave me this "Huh?" look. Probably wondering what I was doing. It was pretty obvious where we were, now, but I still wanted to make sure. Better safe than sorry, ne?

"Oh, well, you're at the park." replied Maka, who tilted her head to the side in a confused manner.

Soul proceeded to knock her on her head with the back of his hand.

"Maka, they know that. Just take one look around and anyone could tell that." here he turned to face us, making Joelle blush slightly. "You're in Death City."

Here, Death the Kid proceeded to sigh and reprimand Soul.

"They obviously know that too, I mean where else could they be? I mean really- Wait, what is she doing?" he started, before noticing me.

Everyone turned, only to see that I was bashing my head against the nearest brick wall, causing the wall to crack…and most likely my head.

"O-onee-chan? S-stop it!" cried Joelle as she tried to pry me away from the wall.

I let her, seeing as everything was spinning and I couldn't really make anything out of all the blurs surrounding me.

All I could tell was that Joelle's small arms were replaced with slightly bigger, slightly stronger ones, and then I was being carried away.

The last words I heard were, "Really, such an unsymmetrical girl…" before I drifted off to black oblivion.

_**(TIME SKIP!)**_

Ugh…my head is killing me…Where am I again? More importantly…

Why was I being carried by Death the Kid?

Oh right…Joelle and I were running around in the park, when suddenly I noticed something shining over near the edge of the trees, so I took off. Joelle followed, and then I tripped, as did Joelle, and then I blacked out. Later woke up in an alley…and…met the cast of Soul Eater…

Yeah…

WHAT THE HECK?

"Sara! You're up! How are you feeling?"

Well, no time to freak out now, seeing as they know I'm awake.

I groaned as opened my eyes. Looking around, I noticed we were in Lord Death's room, the one with the mirror and all the little crosses in the ground.

"N-nee-chan?" came Joelle's stuttered question, her voice filled with concern.

Smiling, more like grimacing, I reassured her that I was okay, all for the aching in my head.

That's when I noticed I was still in Kid's arms.

Blushing and stuttering, I asked if he would let me go. He seemed rather reluctant, concerned for my health no doubt, but set me down anyway. He probably would have left it alone, except for the fact that when he set me down, pain shot through my head, causing me to lose my balance and sway forward.

Luckily for me, he caught me. Not so luckily for me, he didn't let go.

"A-ano…K-kid-kun? Y-you can let go now." I stuttered, completely red.

"You almost blacked out just then! You're still not feeling well, so lean on me." he said, completely serious. There was no room for argument in his voice, so I just sighed in resignation, and leaned on him.

Not like I was complaining, I mean come on! I was leaning against THE most HOTTEST anime character EVER! Well, he was to me at least.

To say the least, I was in heaven, and Joelle knew it too. Crap…

I looked over to her nervously, seeing that she was on my left, Kid on my right. Looking over was not a good idea.

She was staring at me, with an evil glint in her eyes, and a sadistic smirk on her lips. Double crap…

She just kept staring, that is, until Lord Death cleared is throat.

"Yo yo! How ya doin'? How's it going? Good to see ya!" he cheered in his silly voice, bouncing up and down.

"Hello, Lord Death." came Maka's polite reply. Huh, didn't notice her.

Seems I didn't notice a LOT of people, considering everyone from the park was here.

"Well, well! Two new faces! My, my! Now who might you two young ladies be?" said Death giddily.

Joelle and I blushed at the sudden attention, but we soon recovered. Seeing how Joelle wasn't very good with and audience, I took the lead and spoke for us both.

"Hello, I'm Sara Koboyashi…and this is Joelle Koboyashi…we're step-sisters...and…um…" I stopped, uncertain where to go next. How did I tell all these people that I was form an alternate dimension and in that dimension, they were fake?

"Hmm…I see…Well, it's very nice to meet you two! But what are you doing here, in my office? And why were you feeling bad before?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Well, they stormed in like WHOOSH! and then asked all these questions and then she went BAM! And then she fainted! It was like WHOA!" cried Patty, who then started giggling and running around the room with a huge smile on her face.

I sweat dropped at her explanation, which most everyone else did. Liz decided to explain more, er, thoroughly.

"What Patty means, is that they just suddenly appeared, then asked where they were. Once they heard they were in Death City, the brunette started hitting her head against the brick wall…um, Sara was it?" she asked me.

I started to nod to answer her question, but the action caused my head to hurt even more, and I stopped with a hiss.

Everyone turned to me, concerned, so I blushed and grimaced.

"Heh, sorry. Trying to nod was not my best idea…but Liz, you are right." I said.

Liz started to smile before she froze, then stared at me.

"I never told you my name…" she said, curiosity and suspicion mixed in her voice.

Immediately I froze, as did Joelle. Everyone seemed to notice our sudden movement, and in doing so, Death asked the fatal question.

"Ooh, yes. How did you know her name?"

I started sweating underneath his gaze, then I quickly looked to Joelle, only to see that she was just as lost as I was.

Sighing, I turned back to face Death.

"Well…I'll tell you, but I'm not sure any of you will believe me…" I said, still leaning on Kid for support.

"Well, that sure is a problem, but I think it would be best to say it anyway. Best to tell the truth, even if no one will believe it." contemplated Death, thoughtfully.

I sighed again, an act I seemed to be doing lately, and began my explanation.

"Okay. Well, it goes like this. Joelle and I are from another world, dimension type thing. In that world, all of you are an anime series. It's called Soul Eater. Um…Joelle and I are just normal student at an average school, she was adopted into our family after her parent's accident," and as I said this I reached out and gripped Joelle's hand, for comfort, "and we've known each other since we were born. My mom is a zoo keeper who works with zebras, and my dad is a videogame tester…um…Joelle likes to write stories and draw manga, while I like to sing, play piano, draw manga, and also write stories. And last but not least, we're major Soul Eater fans! And our crushes are- OW! Jeez, Joelle, don't crush my hand!" I yelled the last part, mostly because Joelle had tried, and failed, to subtly stop me from saying who we liked.

She mumbled an apology, then started to blush when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"A-anyway, that's all…" I finished, before I remembered something important.

"OH! Sorry, one thing! Um, we watched the entire anime series, so we know what happened in the past, and what's going to happen…so…Liz, that's how I knew your name, and how I know all of yours." I mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable with all their stares.

After a couple moments of pondering, Death finally spoke.

"Well…that IS a very unbelievable story…Stein? What do you think?" he asked.

At hearing his name, Stein slowly walked over to Death.

"Well, from my observations, she wasn't lying. I don't sense anything wrong with their souls, and I don't sense any madness on them either, so I don't think they have any evil intent. But just in case, I say we keep then under watch for a while. Hehe, maybe I should _disse-_" he started, before I interrupted.

"Dissect? No thanks, I know enough from the series that that is not a good idea. I mean, just take Spirit for example! When you two were first partners, you'd experiment on him when he slept! That's warning enough for me, thank you very much." I said, effectively getting everyone in the room to stare at me in shock, except Joelle, who was nodding with me.

"Yeah. You ask to dissect on everyone, and in class, all you do is dissect animals…" she stated, putting her two cents in.

That got everyone to turn to her, their mouths gaping. All except Stein, who's glasses just flashed in the light. Even though he didn't move…

Creepy.

Anyway, I turned to Death, who was still pondering.

When he felt my gaze on him, he looked up.

"Well, I'm with Stein on this one. I sense no ill intentions from you, or Joelle. But, we are in a very stressful time now, as I'm sure you know, so if you would cooperate with us, I'd appreciate it." he said.

I nodded, knowing full well what was going on.

"Yeah, the Kishin's revival is very big…but man, what comes up next is-"

"Sara! You can't tell them what happens in the future, you could disrupt the balance!" interrupted Joelle.

"Oops! Thanks Joelle! But really, I wasn't going to tell them anything! It's not like I told them that the Witch Arachne, the mother of magic weapons, was going to be resurrected soon, and then how Medu-"

"SARA!" shouted Joelle, effectively shutting me up.

Turning to face the group of people, I gulped.

"Heh, I wasn't really supposed to say that…" I said, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Did you say…Arachne?" asked Death.

Joelle and I looked at each other, both of us thinking the same thing.

'_Crap…'_

_**Author's Note:**_

**So? What do y'all think? TELL ME! I hope you all enjoyed another tasty chapter! Please review!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	3. I'm Wearing WHAT!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yay! I've already got 7 reviews! SEVEN! HAPPINESS! Thank you ****animazing23****, for reviewing again! Haha, well, the fight over Death the Kid is ON! BRING IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *is beat over head with stick by Joelle* Oh well, seems like I'm unconscious now, so our fight will have to wait. Guess you'll just have to put up with another Kid fangirling chapter, haha. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Itadakimasu!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**People, it says right there **_**DIS**_**-claimer. Dis- as in I NO OWN! Only my ideas and OC's are mine, kay? Chill, you freaky lawyers… *is beat over head with stick by 'freaky lawyers'* NOT AGAIN!**

**Chapter Three: I'm…WEARING WHAT?**

Uh-oh…

I just spilled the beans…

About a _**BIG**_ part of the show…

And now Death looked seriously scary…

CRAP!

"Did you just say…Arachne…is resurrecting?" he asked, a threatening edge to his now deep tone.

At the sound of his now frightening voice, I instantly shrank back into Kid and started shivering.

"H-hai…" I stuttered, completely freaked out about his new actions.

Kid wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter to his chest, trying to send me what little comfort he could.

"Father…" said Kid, a warning edge in his tone.

After hearing his son, Death immediately shook his head, as if to clear his mind of any dark thoughts, and looked back at me.

"Sorry, Sara. It's just the person you're talking about…was a great foe…" said Death, already back to normal.

Sighing in relief, I relaxed in Kid's arms, though he didn't let go…much to my enjoyment.

This did not go unnoticed by Joelle, but she acted like she didn't see it. Probably gonna use it for black-mail later. If she even dared to, there would be war…

"That's okay, Lord Death. I understand. It was my bad, a slip of the tongue…hehe… But, what I said is the truth. She will be resurrected. I can't tell you anymore than that, or this whole story could go haywire…I'm sure you understand?" I half said, half asked, scared that he'd get angry again.

Death just nodded, seemingly calmer than before. He seemed to feel guilty about scaring me, but after hearing he was forgiven, he livened up a little more.

"Hm…that is big news. Should I start investigating this, Lord Death?" asked Stein, still completely calm after all the news just given.

"Ooh, yes, yes. That would be very good!" said Death, now completely back to his goofy self.

"Um…just a hint…look for places where spider-like black spots have been seen…um…hallucinations…yeah…that's about all I can do, but I hope it helped!" I said, smiling goofily. The events of the day were wearing me out, and I was getting little loopy, as I'm sure everyone could tell.

Stein just smiled at me, slightly, and thanked me for the information, before heading out of the room, along with Marie.

Spirit lingered a little longer, trying, and failing pretty badly might I add, to get Maka to hug him goodbye.

Throughout the small ordeal, I giggled, making Kid chuckle slightly behind me. I've been told my laugh is infectious, though it _was_ from the hobo that lived in the big, loopy slide from the park, so I have no idea if that statement is valid or not. In fact, that hobo has never seen me laugh before…creeper.

After Spirit's last failing attempt, he left, looking like a kicked puppy, though no one held any sympathy for him save Tsubaki, the kind hearted girl she was. He deserved it, in my opinion, but I also thought he should get a second chance with his daughter…

Oh well, that's none of my business. Best not to butt into other people's problems uninvited. That's just rude, in my opinion. Let people work things out for themselves, unless they ask you for advice first. That's only the polite thing to do. Not that I followed that rule _all_ the time, when it came to my close friends, but oh well. It was close enough…

Man, I'm so tired I'm rambling on about politeness…

After Spirit left, Black Star and Tsubaki soon followed, saying they were tired and needed rest. Actually, it was more like Tsubaki said that, and dragged a reluctant Black Star behind her, as he wailed and complained the whole way down that he wasn't tired and he wanted to stay. Something about "A BIG MAN LIKE ME _HAS_ TO STAY AND WATCH!" or something along those lines. No one was really paying attention to them.

Either way, he was dragged out, and silence reigned around us.

The silence was making me sleepy, especially since Kid's warm arms were wrapped securely around me.

Yawning, I leaned into him more, snuggling myself even deeper into his embrace. I smiled slightly, a sweet, fuzzy feeling appearing in the pit of my stomach. It felt nice…

Death seemed to notice my fatigue, and offered for us to stay in his mansion.

"Father, not that I mind, but we only have one guest room, and its extremely small." he started, mumbling under his breath something that sounded like, "…not to mention unsymmetrical…" before continuing on. "It couldn't hold up to more than one person, so only one of them could stay with us…".

"Um…we have a pull-out couch in the living room, so one of you could stay there if you wanted to. Blaire will just have to stay in her cat form and sleep on the floor…" offered Maka, smirking slightly at her last statement.

I giggled again, partly from sleep, but also from the image in my head of a crudely drawn cartoon Maka looking sadistically happy as she kicks poor kitty Blaire out of the house…wow, my day-dreams look like crap when I'm sleepy.

Joelle looked over at me, nervously searching my face for any of the _signs_.

'_Signs_', you ask? Oh, they're nothing much. It's just that I tend to lose all reason once I get to a certain point of sleepiness.

**Sign one:** giggling at nothing.

**Sign two:** talking absolute nonsense.

**Third, and final, sign:** losing all sense of reason and becoming an insane kiss-fiend.

Yes, I said 'kiss-fiend'. Just let me explain.

I've only heard about it once, but Joelle and Bethany (my other childhood friend who is like a sister to me) swear on their life, their souls, _and_ their laptops, that one of the nights that we were sleeping over at Bethany's house, I went on a total rampage and kissed her dogs, her cats, her pet goldfish named Mr. Pirate, her iguana, her two hamsters, her three rabbits, (she has a thing for animals, okay?) _and_ her little chipmunk named Nutters.

Apparently, the only reason I hadn't kissed Joelle and Bethany, was because they ran and hid behind the couch, just waiting until for me to pass out, like the UNFAITHFUL FRIENDS THEY ARE! They didn't even TRY to stop me! Nooooooooooooo, they just let me make a fool of myself, only interested in saving their own sorry butts!

Ugh, okay, rant over, back to the point. Joelle was watching me warily because of one more thing. Not just because of the 'kiss-fiend' I become. No, I did something much worse in their opinion.

When I grow tired enough, I start to mumble all of my, and my friend's, deepest, darkest secrets…_**out-loud**_. Embarrassing, painful, and shocking secrets…

Nah, not really, we didn't have any of those secrets. The only secrets we had were the fact that we took coins from the change dispensers on soda machines.

That, and who we liked.

That was the only big thing that I could let slip, so Joelle was watching me just to make sure that I didn't do just that, and spill the beans about her having a crush on *ahem* Soul *cough*…

Joelle, seeming to sense how tired I was, quickly announced that she'd take the couch at Maka and Soul's place.

With a quick parting, and an even quicker wave of her hand, she launched out of the room, towing both Soul and Maka behind her.

I just laughed, before turning back to Death.

"Would you mind if I stayed with y'all in your mansion? Not that I think it really makes much of a difference, seeing as how Joelle's probably already at their house by now…" I said, chuckling slightly as I thought of Joelle and her insane speed.

Death chuckled also, as did Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Well, I don't mind! I think it'd be nice to have another girl around! I have to deal with Kid waaaaaay too much to be healthy, but Patty doesn't seem to mind at all… It'd be REALLY nice to have another _sane_ person around. Oh, I don't think I can handle anymore of the _insanity_!" said Liz, who was practically begging me to stay.

Patty just nodded her head enthusiastically, saying how she also thought it'd be nice to have another friend over.

Needless to say, when she said the word 'friend', I immediately brightened up, and to show them, I got out of Kid's grasp, and ran over to them, throwing my arms around them as I let out an excited squeal.

"Yay! You called me a 'friend'! You have now idea how happy that makes me! I'd be delighted to stay with you all! Ya- Forgot, pain…" I chirped happily, up until that last part which I whispered. My movement had caught up with my brain, and pain shot down my spine as I blacked out, falling limply to the ground.

_**(TIME SKIP!)**_

Mm…oh, this is so comfortable…I don't remember my bed being this soft- IS THIS SILK? No way I have anything this nice for my room! What's going on?

I opened my eyes slowly, carefully taking in all my surroundings.

Okay, there was a beige dresser in the corner to the far left of me, and a full-length mirror in the far right corner. On my right was a door which I had no clue where it led to…I'll get back to that one later… There was another door to my left, which was slightly ajar, so I could see the piles of clothes inside. Well, this was obviously not Kid's room, seeing as it was completely unsymmetrical, but the fact that the closet was full of tanks and skinny jeans, not to mention bras and panties, was a bit more of a hint.

I felt something shift beside me, and then a warm breath of air wafted over me, so ever so slowly, I turned my head to see…

The sleeping form of Liz curled up in my side.

Puzzled, I turned my head to the left, only to see Patty curled up, exactly like Liz, in my side.

Awwww! They look so kawaii! Sleeping so soundly like that! I felt like I was their onee-chan!

Quietly, I reached my hand up to move a stray strand of hair from Liz's face. The motion must have woken her, because the second my hand touched her forehead, her eyes shot open.

"Sara…you're awake?" she asked, sleep thickening her voice, though she whispered.

Rolling my eyes playfully and smirking, I sarcastically said, "No, I taught myself to lift other peoples hair out of their faces in my sleep. It comes in real handy-" and the rest of my sentence was cut off, as was my air, by a pillow being pushed on my face, smothering me.

"Mm…not so loud…still sleepy…" said Patty, who had woken up at hearing our voices. Liz quickly got Patty and the pillow off of me, making Patty grumble at her.

I gasped for air dramatically, pretended to thrash around as if I were having some sort of spasms, then I jolted out of the bed, and went limp.

I waited approximately three seconds before Liz and Patty were both leaning over me, clapping their hands together at my act.

"Wow, very nice. You fit right in here." said Liz, who smiled at me.

Patty stared at me with wide eyes, completely enthralled by my acting, while shouting in glee, "Wow, wow, WOW! That was SO awesome! You went ACK! and then CRASH! and then-"

"And then I went WHOOSH-BANG! right?" I interrupted, smiling from my place on the floor.

Patty's eyes just got wider as she nodded her head at lightening speed, completely mystified by my 'mind-reading powers' as she liked to call it.

After a few giggles shared between us, we finally decided it was time to get dressed and head out for some breakfast.

Thankfully, Liz and Patty let me borrow some of their clothes, until I could go out and buy my own.

We spent about thirty minutes just picking out my outfit, which they enjoyed thoroughly at my expense, before we finally made it out into the hallway.

Turns out that the door I had seen on my right was the door to the hallway, though I should have probably known that anyway, considering there was no other door in the room besides the closet one.

Anyway, what I ended up wearing will probably scar me, and everyone else who sees it, for the rest of our lives.

I was wearing a strip of black fabric to cover my chest, which tied in the back, and soft, cotton fabric black jacket which hugged my arms and fanned out at my wrists. The jacket's strings were tied together across my collar bone with a little Lord Death type skull on it. The jacket, even though tied close together up top, drifted far apart, so it didn't cover my front at all, leaving my exposed belly, well, exposed.

My jean capri pants were black (can you see a pattern here?) and form fitting, and low-riding, so you could clearly see all my curves. The jeans had two little chains that ran criss-cross through the belt loops, with little skulls hanging on them. I was wearing simple black sandals for my feet, with little skulls on the straps.

All in all, I have to say that they did a good job. Not only did it compliment my dark brown hair, making it look like a deeper, dark chocolate brown, but it matched with my pale-ish skin nicely. It didn't make me look like a vampire, but it did make me look kind of Goth, which I liked. Goth was a style I really liked, because it was so fun to imagine up and draw. All the different kinds of materials, designs, and outfits that could be thought up made me giddy with excitement.

Oh, if only I had my sketchbook…oh well, I'd have more time for that later, time to get back to the point.

I liked the style, but on me, I got extremely embarrassed and self-conscious.

Somehow they convinced me to actually, physically, go outside, joking how all the guys would fawn over me once they got a look at me.

Still joking, we made our way out of the hallway and into the kitchen, and I noticed that Kid was sitting down, trying to get all his bacon to line up perfectly. Liz and Patty noticed him, and pushed me forward, shouting, "KID LOOK AT HOW HOT SARA IS!".

Kid looked up at the sudden shout, only to stare at me in open-mouthed shock.

I blushed, completely embarrassed, as I saw how Kid was looking at me.

Smirking, the two she-devils walked forward, swaying their hips cockily, as they both took their places beside me, linking their arms through mine, before spinning me around so that Kid could see every aspect of my outfit.

"Sooo~, what do you think? How does she look?" they asked in unison, which was scaring the crap out of me.

"Uh, um…well…uh…um, sh-she…she, uh…" stuttered Kid, who kept gulping and scratching the side of his head. His cheeks were lighting up more and more with each word he spoke.

Each time his eyes roved over my outfit, chills traveled up and down my spine, making me shiver.

The two sisters just smirked at Kid's reaction, and waved their free arms which weren't linked with mine, over the front of my body, like the way a dealer would show off a brand new car with a wave of his hand.

"Well?" they asked, still in unison.

Still blushing, I looked up at Kid through my eye-lashes, waiting for his answer too. I wanna know what he thinks! He's been staring at me for a good few minutes, so I deserve an answer!

"Well…sh-she…" Kid gulped, before reigning in a calming breath, trying to will his blush away.

Kid regained some calm, but his blush was still prominent. Stuttering only slightly, he said, "I-I think she looks…"

_**Author's Note:**_

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffie! I AM SO MANIACALLY EVIL! Review! Please! I also wish to thank ****DeadlySereneGrace****, ****Akira****, and ****Mid**** for reviewing! By the time I finished this chapter, I saw that y'all all reviewed, so THANK YOU! ARIGATOU! YOU ARE SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME! Now please, review again! I hope you all do!**

**To ****Mid****, I wish Kid was real also…I woke up to the sounds of gunshots(from the tv movie I was watching) and the first thing I thought was 'DEATH THE KID IS HERE!' before my mom hit me on the head and told me I had to go take a shower… **

**To ****DeadlySereneGrace****, OH MY GOSH, I LOVE KID TOO! XD**

**To ****Akira****, Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews make me so happy! Considering you are my friend Joelle…hehehehehe~**

**REVIEW! PRESS THE BLUE LETTERS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	4. And He Says

Author's Note:

_Oh my gosh…just a few minutes after I posted Chapter 3, already two people reviewed! One was anonymous, they didn't leave any name at all, but the other is my faithful reader and reviewer, animizing23__! I THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are so awesome! Well, I'm starting this chapter right after the last one, so hope you enjoy my dedication! REVIEW, MY MINIONS! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Disclaimer:_

Yes, I must still do this disclaimer…it is a sad, sad day…oh well, might as well get on with it… *inhales* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS AND OC'S! *takes breath* …there we go, all good now…

Chapter Four: And He Says…

"**Sh-she's…very symmetrical!" said Kid, seemingly relieved he found a word that didn't embarrass him, but at the same time, was his true opinion.**

**Both Liz and Patty let their arms go limp at their sides, both faces showing their complete shock and disbelief. The only thing that surprised them more was my reaction.**

**My eyes lit up, shining bright. My breath caught in my throat, and I chirped out in the most excited and happy voice I had, "REALLY? You think so?".**

**So not the reaction they were looking for. I bet they expected me to look down dejectedly and mope the rest of the day, but no, not me! Quite the opposite!**

**I was EXTREMELY flattered, to say the least. Death the Kid, the most strict stickler to the rules of symmetry, had just called me, 'very symmetrical'. For him, that was a major compliment, maybe the highest praise he could give, so I was in freaking HEAVEN!**

**Kid seemed a little surprised by my reaction too, but soon got caught up in his own calculations and excitement to think too much about it.**

"**Yes, yes! You're clothes are all perfectly symmetrical, and the way you wear it lets it keep it's symmetry quite nicely! And the way you parted your hair is perfect! You look absolutely, stunningly symmetrical!" he cried out, ecstatic that I could be completely symmetrical.**

**I was ecstatic too, but not that I was symmetrical, but that Kid was praising me so much! I swear, if I were a weaker woman, I would have fainted already. But being the strong, independent woman that I was, I took the flattery with all the finesse and grace of one.**

**I jumped up and down, squealing, hugged Kid around the neck, making us swing around and around, before jumping back and squealing some more.**

**Very mature, I know.**

**Kid just took it in stride, swung around with me, let me go, praised me some more, and then told us we should get some breakfast before heading to class.**

**Everything was going smoothly, until the words caught up with my brain, and I froze.**

"**Sara? What's wrong? Why'd you stop eating?" asked Liz, noticing my sudden change with concern.**

"**Yeah! What's wrong?" repeated Patty, who stopped playing with her eggs long enough to look at me with her big eyes, before going right back to them.**

**Poor eggs…**

"**Hm? Is something wrong?" asked Kid, who was wiping his mouth daintily with a handkerchief.**

"**Y-yeah…you said, 'before heading to class'…but, do I go to class with you? What do I do?" I asked, my voice filled with worry. I had finished breakfast already, being the very fast eater I was, and I was wringing my hands together in my growing nervousness. I so did NOT want to wait HOURS and HOURS for them to get home, ALL ALONE.**

**Not my idea of a fun day…**

"**Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you in all the excitement this morning. Father asked me to inform you that you and Joelle will be attending classes with us. Us meaning Liz, Patty, and I, along with Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul. Father thought it would be best if you stayed close with me, and if I have any missions, you would come along also. Joelle will stay closer to Maka and Soul. Not that this means you can't see each other or any others, but just let us know where you both are, that way we can help, if needed. It's just a precaution…does that help?" he explained. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to confirm that I was fine with it.**

**Smiling hugely, I nodded as fast as I possibly could, trying to let them know how happy and excited I was.**

"**Yes! This is so awesome! After all the years of wishing to hang out with y'all, talk with y'all, and just meet y'all…to have it come true, and to be able to go to CLASS with y'all! It's just the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I cried out happily. **

**Seems my happiness reached them, because they all smiled at me, and then before we knew it, we were all laughing heartily, any troubles at all forgotten.**

**That is, until the clock on the wall chimed, and we were scrambling to get everything cleaned up so we could rush to school.**

**There was NO WAY I was being late on the first day of class!**

_**(TIME SKIP!)**_

"Well, well, late on your first day of class. What impression should that give me?" asked Stein, who was obviously enjoying my tardiness.

Oh, this could SO not be happening.

I just grumbled an apology, sick of his wasting time. I just wanted to go take my seat! My feet were, literally, KILLING me! And besides, it wasn't really my fault I was late!

_**(SORT OF FLASH BACK!)**_

Kid, Liz, Patty, and I had been making great time, already past the gates. We had dashed down a couple hallways, zipped around a couple corners, and were just about to dash through the doors…when I just had to trip and fall, flat on my face.

Kid, Liz, and Patty didn't notice, they thought I was still with them, so they ran inside, barely making the bell. Just as they turned to high-five each other, they finally noticed that a certain brown-haired goth was currently NOT with them. Turning around, they saw me, sitting on the ground just outside the door, rubbing my face, trying to stop the pain.

Just as my new friend's faces looked at me with guilt and fear, Stein appeared…

_**(END OF SORT OF FLASH BACK!)**_

Which leads us to where we are now. With me standing in front of the whole entire class, and a sadistic Stein teasing me.

Kid and the gang, the whole gang which included Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Joelle, were sitting in their seats, with equal expressions of fear, concern, and hesitation. Some wanted to go down and help me, but I sent them a look that clearly explained my thoughts. 'You come down here, Stein will eat you alive', so they stayed seated, reluctantly, might I add.

I was touched that they were so willing to risk themselves to save me, but I wasn't going to risk their safety for my own well-being. That's not the kind of friend I am!

So I was just going to sit and wait for the opportune moment to strike, and once it showed itself, I was going to milk it for all it's worth.

"Well? You haven't answered my question. Now, once again. What kind of impression does that give me?" asked Stein, who was still enjoying this a little too much.

"Hm, maybe the impression of a hardworking young girl who pushed herself so hard as to try and make it to class on time, but only barely missed it because she tripped. How's that one workin' for ya?" I asked, with a nervous edge to my tone.

I did NOT want an angry Stein after me, so best to go with the nervous, scared girl approach. If that didn't work, I was going to make a run for it. Either that, or knock that sadistic smirk right off his lips. If I even _could_, that is.

He chuckled, sending a shiver down my spine at the sound. He was one creepy dude…

"No, that's not was I was thinking. I was thinking more along the lines of a sarcastic young girl who doesn't care for the rules, so she allowed herself to be late to _my_ class." he stated, clearly just trying to tick me off. Or was it that he was the one ticked off?

I crossed my arms and pouted. I did not like this one bit. He was just taking his sweet time while I was suffering over here! My feet were NUMB, and we was just casually sitting in his stupid rolley chair! I GOT it! He was _trying _to get my to snap, wasn't he? He MUST be! And just for his freakin' amusement, too! That little-

"Well? Did you hear what I said?" asked Stein, who was looking at me in annoyance.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, being completely honest. Mom always told me that it was best to tell the truth, even if you get in trouble.

Well, she probably didn't have Stein in mind when she thought this.

At first, everything seemed normal, except for the silence that now engulfed the room, which I didn't take notice of. All normal, until Stein's hand reached out towards me.

One second, I was standing there, watching Stein in all normalcy. The next, his spirit wavelength attack had me soaring across the room and into the stone wall of the classroom.

Assorted cries of, "Sara!" "Oh my gosh!" "What the heck?" "That's horrible!" and more shouts of my name ensued from the class, as Stein just stood up and dusted his hand on his lab coat.

When my friends stood up and started to run for me, Stein raised a hand at them, a sign to stop. They stopped instantly, doing so because of all their training to listen to instructions and following them without hesitation.

All Stein said was, "Wait. Just wait." before he slowly strolled over to me.

He wasn't but halfway there when I stood up, completely covered in debris. What no one expected to see, was that I was completely unharmed. To all the others here, it probably looked like I had been taken by surprise, and would have surely ended up with, at least, a concussion and many minor cuts and bruises. But no, I was in pristine condition, not a scratch on me, and with an angry smirk on my face.

You see, just as Stein was about to reach out his hand, my mind flashed white, and I was seeing this scene inside my head, only in the vision, I ended up as a crumbled, bloody mess. As I saw the vision, everything seemed to slow down, and I noticed how to stop his attack from critically injuring me.

Just as his hand was about to hit me, along with his soul wavelength, I thrust out my own soul, making it shield me and cushion the blow to the wall. Seems I've learned something new about myself. I could manipulate my own soul into doing probably anything I wished.

BOOYAH!

But I was still angry at him for punching me like that.

"Do you treat all of your students like that, or am I just special?" I asked, keeping my tone carefree and light.

He chuckled again, but this time it didn't scare me. If anything, it only ticked me off more.

"What's so funny?" I asked, only letting a little irritation show in my voice.

"No…it's just…the urge to _dissect_ you is _growing_ more and _more_." he said, as a shadow fell over his face, causing his features to be completely covered in black, except for the flash of his glasses.

Oh, so the madness inside of him is the reason he's freaking out like this! So he's not a complete jerk! Whew, thank goodness, cause Stein was one of my favorite characters, and I was getting a little sad that he might be a jerk. But it's just the madness, so all is good! …wait…

It's the _madness_…meaning all reason has left him and he's probably going to try and really dissect me…

CRAPNESS!

Just as I was about to flip out and start running around the room while screaming bloody murder, Stein seemed to calm down and regain the control over the madness.

"Well, now I'm even more interested. You've exceeded my expectations quite a bit." said Stein, causing the class to murmur their confusion to one another.

"Really? Thanks, but I don't know what I did." I said, all malice and anger leaving me completely at his words, confusion and uncontrollable giddiness taking their places.

"What you did was very amazing. Especially for a beginner who doesn't know anything about using soul wavelengths. I even tried to catch you by surprise, but that didn't seem to phase you in the least. Come by after class today, I'd like to work on this ability of yours." said Stein, who smiled at me, in a gentle, apologetic way. But it also looked creepy and demonic…so….yeah…

I just smiled back at him, my smile being ten times brighter than his, and I nodded my head at his request.

"I'll be here! But wait, can my friends stay too?" I asked.

Stein took no time in answering. "Yes, please have them come also. For your training, you're going to need a variety of fighting styles to practice against. I also want you to bring Joelle. I'd like to see what she can do also." he replied, now completely wrapped up in his thoughts.

I just nodded, before asking if I could take my seat, which Stein replied with a nod and a wave of his hand.

I walked up the steps, passing by people who just stared at me in awe and confusion.

Taking my seat in-between Joelle and Kid, I was bombarded by concerned questions and high-fives.

"Whoa, whoa guys! Calm down! I'll explain everything after class! That is, if everyone doesn't mind staying after? Stein wants me to start training, and he thinks all of you should stay after with me. Oh! Joelle, you have to stay too, cause he wants to test out your abilities!" I said, trying to calm down my new group of friends, and also return all the high-fives I was given.

They grumbled complaints at my utter nonchalance over what just happened, but accepted my offer anyway. Sitting down, class started, and everything got quiet again.

I could not WAIT for class to end!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Okay, no big cliffy or anything this time, even though I thought about having one. I'll just let y'all enjoy this chapter as I try and write another one. No promises though, seeing as I have all this cruddy homework, and plus, I'm FRICKIN' SICK! Ugh…it sucks…but I'll probably be better by tomorrow, so I'm just gonna keep moving forward… OH! And also, if anyone has any kind of ideas they think would make this story even better, don't be shy, and run them by me, either in a PM or a review! I always like to hear what you think! Well, I'm gonna go now! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW! BE IT ANONYMOUS OR SIGNED, JUST REVIEW!**

**And also to ****AlarataraWitchIce****, thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you put me on your favorite authors list, my story on your favorite stories list, and my story on your alerts list! THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY! XD**

**To ****cuteycutecute****, thank you for reviewing also! It really made me happy!**

**And to all of you who have fav storied, story alerted, fav authored, or anything of the sort, I thank you! You all have no idea how happy this makes me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	5. AfterCLass Lessons

_**Author's Note:**_

**So, yeah, another chappie! Hope you likey, review-y and all the other -y's! Thanks to ****animazing23**** for reviewing first! Lots of loves! Let's get this started! WHOO-HOO!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Yep, it is still called a "DIS"-claimer…nothing about that has changed, and neither has the fact that I still don't own anything besides my ideas and OC's…phooey…**

**Chapter Five: After-Class Lessons**

FINALLY! Class is OVER! Oh, it was torture! All we did the whole entire class was dissect frogs…just…horrible…

"Ugh, I don't think I can even _look_ at another frog, ever again." I groaned, stretching my arms above my head, unintentionally giving all the guys a pretty nice view of my front.

"Sara…you killed them." came Liz's astonished voice, on my right.

Curious, I looked up at her, only to see she was looking off to the left. Following her gaze, I saw Kid, Black Star, and Soul all on the floor, unconscious, with blood gushing out of their noses.

Oops…

"Heh, sorry… Um, I'm done stretching, so y'all can wake up now." I said, giggling.

They magically revived, and pretty soon, we were all joking and laughing, while waiting for everyone else to shuffle out of the classroom.

"All right, now that everyone's gone, you nine come down here, and we'll begin the training." said Stein, already down to business.

As we all walked down the steps to the center of the room, I was thinking about what the training could entail. Was it going to be an all out battle? Surely not, because that wouldn't help discover all my abilities…could it? Hm, I don't think it would be something like that, but with Stein, you never know…

Now standing in the center of the room, Stein walked forward to stand in front of me.

"Now Sara, I'm going to attack you, and I want you to block, just like you did earlier." informed Stein, who was standing about three feet in front of me.

I nodded, then braced myself for the coming blow.

Just as I was about to blink, his hand shot forward at a blinding speed.

And just like before, my vision went white, and I saw myself being thrown back by his punch, and into the row-like desks behind me.

Now seeing what I needed to do, I lifted my left forearm to block the punch, but I also sent a wave of my soul energy into my arm, making sure to knock his own soul wavelength away.

What I hadn't planned for was his other fist to come up from my left.

Reacting immediately, just from instinct, I swiped it with my right arm, twirled my whole body around, and aimed a soul wavelength power kick straight at his head.

Unluckily for him, he didn't have time to dodge, and was hit straight on with my super-powered kick. His eyes went wide behind his glasses, and his mouth parted ever so slightly before my foot made solid contact with the side of his face.

The air whooshed around us, and you could _see_ my soul's energy leaking from my right leg. Everyone stared as Stein's body was sent flying across the room, only to hit the wall with a resounding 'CRASH!'.

Everything stilled until…

"OH-MY-GOSH-STEIN-I'M-SO-SORRY!" I screamed, as I dashed toward his limp form on the ground, my friends right behind me.

By the time we reached Stein, he was already up, and nonchalantly cleaning his glasses, seemingly unfazed by my 'Soul Kick', as I have just now dubbed it.

"Calm down, I'm fine. Though that kick _was_ a surprise… Hm…interesting, very interesting… It seems, Sara, you're able to take your soul and manipulate it enough to use as a weapon. It also seems that you can move your soul's energy to any part of your body, and create a spirit shield, and with the strength of your soul, you can even make a tangible barrier strong enough to shield yourself from physical attacks. Maybe not just yourself, but with enough training, you might even be able to shield other's too. This is a very amazing ability…I've never seen anything like it before. I bet with enough training, you could turn this power of yours into something amazing…this ability has so many different possibilities…" explained Stein, who was now lost in thought, happily thinking over all the different things I could accomplish, with the proper training.

I, on the other hand, was still amazed he didn't even have a scratch on him from that impact with the wall earlier. I mean, seriously! He was just hit with an attack aimed for his head, not to mention his _soul_, and it hid pretty solidly, if I do say so myself. How could he not be hurt in the slightest? Maybe I wasn't strong enough yet…which reminds me…what did Stein just say?

Oh yeah…HOLY CRAP! I could do all that? That is so awesome! I can _sooooo_ not wait for the training!

Speaking of training, weren't we still in a session right now?

"Uh, Professor Stein? Are we still gonna train? Or are you just gonna stay there and mumble all day?" asked Black Star cockily. "Oh, I get it, you're scared that a big man like me will breeze through all your training! HAHAHAHA! A BIG GUY LIKE ME WILL SURELY SURPASS GO-"

"WE KNOW, WE KNOW!" I yelled, effectively interrupting him with my fist, which knocked him to the ground, on his face. "Now, back to the training."

"Ah, yes, we should probably get back to that…" said Stein offhandedly, who had been caught up in his musings. Walking back to the center of the room, he called Black Star and I over.

"Now, I want you, Black Star, to attack Sara with your spirit punch. Sara, I want you to block his punch, but not only that. I also want you to return his punch with one of your own. I want Black Star to get a feel for your energy, and try to see if he can block it. I also want to see what will happen when both of your soul's collide…" instructed Stein, who was now caught up in his musings, again.

Oh, Shinigami-sama, please protect me from Black Star! He has this creepy smile on his face, and I don't think he's gonna be nice! I think he wants pay-back…_crap_.

"You heard him, Sara. Get ready, cause here I come, and I'm not holdin' back." said Black Star, in that tone of voice that let's one know to run, or great pain will be inflicted on said person. He was stretching out his muscles, getting ready for a beat down. Oh well, I'm not going out without a fight!

Time to take it to the next level!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry, I know it's short! Wanted to get this out fast, but homework had another thing in mind… OH well, it's done now! Hope y'all enjoy! And if I had more time, I'd say thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed, but I gots to go! So, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO JUST RECENTLY REVIEWED, FAVORITED MY STORY AND ME BOTH, OR SEPERATELY, AND STORY ALERTED ME! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! Please REVIEW! And I'll try to get that chapter out soon! I LOVE YOU ALL IN A NONE CREEPY STALKER LIKE WAY! **

**Sincerely Raven T ^_^**


	6. Battle of the Souls

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey hey! So, I posted chapter 5, and the second I get home from school, I see that two, TWO, people have already reviewed! That is so freaking epic! Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter, but OMG! OVER 20 REVIEWS! I AM IN HEAVEN RIGHT NOW! You people are the BEST! This chapter is for all of you who have reviewed, and for ****TheSecretDoujinshi99**** for wondering if Sara will kick Black Star's butt or not. Well, you'll see~**

**Also, THANK YOU ****random creeper**** for reviewing every chapter! Even though I threatened you on Facebook for, like, two minutes!**

**ALSO! For those of you who like listening to music while reading, I was listening to "Ride With Me" by Decyfer Down, so you might wanna look it up on Youtube and listen to the fight scene. IT SHALL BE MORE EPIC IF YOU DO! Just letting' ya know! You don't have to though, if you don't want to. …But you should…now…go look it up…we'll wait. *sits and waits….before being hit over head with stick by Joelle, again* Oh well, guess you don't have to now…and HOLY FISHSTICKS SHAPED LIKE KISAME! This author's note is taking WAAAAAY too long…DISCLAIMER TIME!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I own nothing…not even that Naruto reference up there… I only own my ideas and OC's…**

**Chapter Six: Battle of the Souls!**

Oh. My. Excalibur. And again, no, not really Excalibur.

Black Star.

He had this crazed look in his eyes, and he seemed all too happy at the idea of beating the crap out of me.

Why was I agreeing to this again? Oh yeah, cause of all the cool stuff I would be able to do…and because Stein said so…and he scared me…kind of…sort of…though he was still cool…and kinda smexy, in a fangirl kind of way.

Back to Black Star.

_**(EPIC MUSIC STARTS!)**_

He was just staring at me, which was severely creeping me out, and he was…smiling…in a 'madness' kind of way.

"Here I come, Sara." he whispered, still grinning.

I smirked, remembering my resolve to 'take it to the next level'.

He was going DOWN!

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled, rushing forward.

He ducked, only to bring in an upper-cut, one packed with his soul wavelength. Dodging, I sent him a swift kick while I flipped backwards, landing on one of the classroom desks.

We lunged forward at the same time, only he used his Shadow Star, and whooshed by even faster. Only unluckily for him, I was used to speeds so much faster, thanks to Joelle, who fought with me constantly, for fun. She was the definition of speed. Try and race her, and you'll be one inch into the race before she's finished, lapped you twice, and now casually eating her lunch as she walks beside you. Only her version of walk is my version of _sprint_, so Black Star was nothing, compared to her.

I dodged, then rammed him right in the gut with a 'Soul Punch'.

He didn't know what hit him.

'Whoosh!' was the sound he made, as he flew backwards, only a blur. He crashed into to chalk board behind him, making it crack hugely. I smirked.

_**(END EPIC BATTLE MUSIC!)**_

"Hehehe, taken down already, and by little ol' me?" I asked, trying to anger him. I wasn't finished yet.

He struggled to stand, clutching his stomach, looking like he was trying not to spew it's contents all over the ground.

He was still smiling though, cocky as ever. He had guts, gotta give him that.

"Hehe, no way am I gonna be beaten like that…not…me…" he said, wheezing and gasping for breathe. Did I really hit him that hard?

Then I took a look at his soul, which I just realized I could do, and noticed it was pulsing strangely…

Dear Shinigami-sama, it did not look good…

It wasn't pulsing in a normal, rhythmic pattern like they were supposed to. No, it was in a dysfunctional, erratic beat. Like a heart that was having a heart attack.

"Black Star! Holy crap!" I yelled, running up to him, just as he collapsed, completely unconscious.

Instantly, everyone was at his side with me, concerned.

Stein, always the calm one, immediately called for Mira and Sid to take Black Star to the infirmary, once Stein had checked him over first. Stein had concluded that Black Star would be just fine, and the only thing that happened was my 'Soul Punch' had messed with his own soul wavelength, and it freaked his whole system out, so he passed out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked up at him, questioning what to do next. Tsubaki had gone with Black Star, so she wouldn't be with us for anymore training, but I had no idea if that would stop Stein's lesson or not.

"No, we'll continue. But this time, you won't attack. You'll be on defensive only. We don't want a repeat of Black Star.." trailed off Stein, who looked at me with teasing eyes and a smirk.

I immediately went to my guilt corner, and started fertilizing mushrooms with my depression, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"A-ano, Sara, no one thinks bad of you, because we know it was just an accident. We should probably get back to training, so that we can visit Black Star soon!" encouraged Maka, as she held her hand out for me to take.

Looking up at her, I noticed how open and friendly she was with me, and it reminded me of the episode where she saves Chrona and becomes his friend…aw, Chrona's so cute! He's just so freaking KAWAII! I was also Chrona's semi-fan girl, but I was TOTALLY and COMPLETELY in love with Kid, which so did not need to be said now…moving on…wait…

Where _was_ Chrona anyway?

Oh well, I'll get back to that after the lesson, since I also wanted to visit Black Star quickly.

Smiling, I reached up to take her hand, letting her pull me up. I kept smiling, as we headed back to the group to resume training.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to the lesson. Maka, Sara, I want you two in the center." said Stein, and once we were standing where we were supposed to be, he continued. "Now, I want you, Maka, to charge at Sara, and swipe at her with Soul. Sara, I want you to compress your soul energy together into a tangible shield. Make sure your soul energy is as compacted as possible, or else the blow might sting a bit."

"…You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, even though it was obvious to everyone he was. All he did was smirk, before going back to his bored expression, like normal.

Soul transformed, did a cool shiny flip thing, and landed in Maka's hand, where she then twirled him around, doing super cool ninja moves. Show-off…

"Ready?" asked Maka.

"Um, just a sec…let me try and focus on my soul's wavelength, and when I've got it, I'll give you the go-ahead, okay?" I answered, nervous.

She just nodded, then waited as I slowly closed my eyes, visualizing my soul. Everybody else waited patiently, watching with interest, as the air around me started to swirl. My hair was twirling around, rising higher and higher with each gust of wind. Only it wasn't really wind. It was my soul wavelength, which was pulsing stronger and stronger as I focused more and more.

Then, my soul appeared, shocking everyone. And yes, everyone could see it, even the ones who couldn't normally see a person's soul. And they gasped.

My soul was _HUGE_. So big, in fact, that it took up most of the classroom. But that wasn't the only thing they were gasping about. No, it was what my soul _looked_ like.

It was completely white, except for the black chains that wrapped around it, which little black skulls hung from. The chains were wrapped, much to Kid's enjoyment, completely symmetrically around my soul. But another thing about my soul, was that it had two giant horns protruding from the top, a giant, skull-like face, and the creepiest grin known to man. My soul looked freaking bad-butt, and I knew it.

I would have showed off too, except I was concentrating so hard. I molded my soul into pure, white energy, then made it wrap around me protectively. Like it had a mind of it's own, it wrapped around me so firmly, yet in a way that allowed me to move freely. It also, which I found pretty awesome, formed these two big horns, made out of soul energy, on top of my head, like the ones my soul had.

I was in heaven! This was so epically cool! Okay, I'll squeal in excitement later, for now I had a scythe to block!

Turning my head to Maka, I nodded, making my soul energy, which now looked like a ghostly mist, flow around me, giving me a surreal and other-worldly look.

Maka, after getting over her shock, smiled determinedly at me, and nodded also.

Then she charged.

Here we go!

_**Author's Note:**_

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I AM SO AWESOMELY EVIL! Hey, now, don't complain! The weekend's coming up, so I'll most likely be updating and writing like CRAZY, and even if I don't, it's just because of this social studies project I have to do…ugh… Well, review, and I shall be happy! I mean, really, 27 FREAKING REVIEWS! IT IS LIKE CHRISTMAS! I THANK YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY ****random creeper****, for reviewing ALL MY CHAPTERS! Even though she's one of my best friends and I kinda threatened her into doing that…uh…hehehehehe… Oh well, GOOD NIGHT AND SLEEP TIGHT! LOVES AND HUGS TO YOU ALL! IN A NONE CREEPER LIKE WAY!**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


	7. Battles End and Romance Begins?

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yay! 32 reviews! I is so happy! You guys rock! I wanna thank ****Akira****, ****GeminiAir23****, and ****N**** for reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! ****GeminiAir23****, Chrona will appear in due time, so I hope you'll be patient just a little longer, and 'tangible' is the correct word, I just checked the dictionary. Also, about Joelle's fight…I have an idea about some certain stuff, and it's developing into something HUGE! So, Joelle's fight might not be what you, or everyone else, wants…but I hope y'all will bear with me and keep reading! PLEASE!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own anything besides my ideas and OC's…and that fact saddens me deeply…**

**Chapter Seven: Battles End and…Romance Begins?**

Maka charged at me, looking incredibly intimidating. I probably would have quaked in fear, except I was concentrating too hard on controlling my soul. It wasn't too hard, but every now and then I'd get a little side-tracked, and it'd slip ever so slightly, and I'd have to regain control before it got out of hand. I don't think anyone noticed though, except for Stein, maybe.

As Maka ran forward, she rushed past the edge of my soul, and immediately everything about her soul flooded into my mind. Instantly, I knew all her weaknesses, strengths, and characteristics, and how they matched up with mine.

I won't bore you with all the technical details, or all the different battle strategies that sprang forward in my mind, because there were too many to count, but just so you know, there were a LOT.

And again, my vision went white as I saw her attacking from over head at my head. Knowing how to counter now, I focused on her.

And just like I saw, she swung her scythe, Soul, down in an arc, aiming straight for my head. I didn't even need to move, my soul just reached up, knocked her attack away, and sent a wave of energy at her, which pushed her all the way back to the wall, though she didn't crash into it.

Grumbling, she attacked me again. And again. And again. All ending the same way, with me unscathed, and her being forced backwards.

Finally, Stein had her stop, and told me I could relax. I immediately let my control loosen, and my soul vanished from everyone's view, along with my super cool 'Soul Armor'.

Stein told me to stay put, while he motioned for Kid to come stand in Maka's place. I watched her in envy as she sat down, relaxing after her strenuous attacks. Lucky! She got to rest! I was freaking spent! Keeping my soul up for so long was tiring as heck!

"Okay, now that we've worked on both physical attacks and defenses, we'll move on to the final lesson. Kid, I want you to shoot a few rounds at Sara, while Sara here will block them. Sara…" instructed Stein, who now turned to face me, "…you've learned how to control your soul, attack with it, and form a shield. Now, I want to see what will happen when you're hit with long-range attacks, and how you will counterattack."

I just nodded, ready to get this done with so I could take a freaking NAP!

"Sara, tell me when you're ready, and I'll fire." said Kid, who looked at me with concerned eyes. He must be worrying that I'm too tired to protect myself, which come to think of it, I probably am.

Oh well, I nodded anyways, and went to concentrate again, only this time, I didn't form the Soul Armor entirely. I just let a small amount of mist swirl around me, so that I could move it quickly to stop the bullets, and it wouldn't require as much control like it just did.

Letting out a calming breathe, I nodded to Kid, who the let loose about twelve soul bullets, which were heading straight for me. Instantly, I saw the white flash and a vision about Kid's bullets running me through, and where they'd hit. I quickly sent my soul to catch them, and the mist automatically sent them back at Kid, with a little bit of my own energy powering it up. Of course, I made them fly past him, so as not to harm his smexy body. Hey, I am a healthy young girl, and a Kid fangirl at that, so I'm allowed to save his ogle worthy body. And call it 'sexy' and 'ogle worthy'. Just deal.

Anyway, back to the bullets.

I was counting them off as I caught them. One…three…nine…eleven… Eleven! There were supposed to be twelve! Where was the last one?

And then it hit me. Right across my left cheek.

"Ouch!" I cried. Wincing, I reached up to touch the scratch.

Man! That hurt! Holy crap, I didn't know it would hurt that bad!

Suddenly, all my friends were surrounding me, asking if I was okay, and with Patty, if I was dead or not. Ah, good ol' Patty.

Giggling at her serious question, I assured that, no, I wasn't dead, and yes, I was going to be just fine. Stein strode on up to me, quickly checked me over, and nodded his head. He then told us that the lesson was over and we'd train again another time, seeing as we were all extremely tired. Or was it just me? He also told Joelle that he'd have a training session for her some time this week, before walking out, leaving us all behind.

We cheered, thankful that our torture was over, and were about to head out the door, when we noticed Kid wasn't with us.

Turning my head around, I saw he was still in the same spot he'd been standing in when he'd shot me. His mouth was gaping, and he was staring at the spot I had occupied only a short while ago. The place I got shot at.

"That's so not cool, man, having your mouth hanging open like that…you okay?" called Soul. He had his hands in his pockets, and was standing a little too close to Joelle, who had a humongous blush on her face.

Heh, blackmail~

"I-I-I-I…sh-sh-sh-she…c-c-cut…n-n-n…" mumbled Kid incoherently.

"Kid? You okay?" I asked, as I came over and patted his shoulder gently.

At my touch, he looked up, and his eyes traveled to the small scar on my cheek. His gaze softened once he looked at it, while his hand came up to cup the side of my face and his thumb started to rub the scar gently. I just stared at him, completely and utterly confused.

What. The heck. Was he doing?

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. With how wonderfully you were progressing, I thought you'd block them all. I'm sorry. I can't believe…" he started, still looking at me gently, "…for scratching your perfectly symmetrical face! Oh, I'm such a horrible person! I'm just reaper scum! Just throw me out and feed me to the sharks, it's what I deserve!"

He wasn't gently touching my face anymore, no. He was now on the ground, spazzing, and looking completely guilt-ridden. Sighing, I crouched down, so I could look at him more closely as I spoke.

"Kid, it's not your fault! It was an accident! I was just so tired, I lost track of one of them! IT IS OKAY!" I yelled, but it seemed to be having no effect on the raven-haired reaper.

Sighing again, I got up, and headed over to Liz and Patty. I explained to them my plan to get Kid happy again. At first, the just looked at me in shock, completely convinced that I had lost it. After a few seconds of assuring them I was in fact completely sane, or as sane as I normally am, they agreed, though they were quite reluctant.

Everyone watched us with curiosity, except for Kid, who was still bad-mouthing himself. All their eyes went wide as Patty transformed into her gun form, while Liz caught her, and then aimed straight for my head.

Kid looked up at all the gasps, and then gasped himself, as he saw Liz fire.

"Ow! Dang it, it still freaking hurts like heck!" I yelled, after the bullet grazed my right cheek, making them both perfectly symmetrical.

"So…better?" I asked when I turned around to face him, smirking.

He just stared at me in shock and awe, while I swiftly walked past them all, winking at Kid on my way out, with Liz and Patty flanking me.

After a few shocked seconds of silence, Soul smirked, Maka smiled, Joelle giggled into her palm, and they all rushed out to follow us.

No one was there to see the blush spread on Kid's cheeks, and the small smile that graced his lips.

_**(TIME SKIP AND LINE BLOCK!)**_

I mumbled sleepily, stretching, before I noticed two loud thump sounds. Looking over the edges of the bed, I saw I had just knocked Liz and Patty out of our shared bed.

After waking up with them yesterday, I just decided to sleep in here with them. Screw the guest room, I was stayin' here.

"Hehehehehe…sorry?" I chuckled nervously, as they glared back up at me playfully.

Just as they were about to pounce, I dashed through the door, and ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Busting through the kitchen door, I spotted Kid at the table. He was trying to get all the letters of his alphabet soup to line up symmetrically, though it was in vain, because I immediately lunged at him, knocking his cereal to the ground.

He let out a surprised yelp, but held his ground as I crashed into him. He held on to me, as I did to him. He looked down at me, a question in his eyes. Giggling, I answered him. "Hehe, you see, in about three seconds Liz and Patty are going to crash through the door and try to skin me alive…help?".

Chuckling, he nodded, before picking me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise, a light blush spreading across my cheeks. Kid just smirked, before jumping onto his skateboard and rocketing out of the open window. And right as we rushed out of it, I heard the sounds of the door being slammed open, cursing from the Patty, and then the sounds of gunshots.

Kid and I looked at each other, before turning our heads backwards, only to see everything behind us being shot up by a sadistic and scary looking Patty.

I screamed bloody murder as Kid held on to me tighter, and we flew even faster.

"Okay, we'll go to the park where Maka, Soul, and Joelle are waiting. From there, we'll go visit Black Star and Tsubaki. We'll just wait with them until Liz and Patty calm down." strategize Kid.

I nodded, before asking, "But wait, what if they haven't calmed down once they find us?".

Kid chuckled. "Safety in numbers.".

We were still laughing when we reached the park.

_**Author's Note:**_

**So, did y'all like this chappie? If you're confused as to why Liz and Patty are **_**that **_**angry, it'll be explained in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it enough to review! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, where you think I'm headed, where I **_**should**_** head to in this story, and anything else you can give me advice on or critisize me on! PLEASE! **

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


	8. Let's Play Some Ball

_**Author's Note:**_

**Oh. My. Gosh. Seven! Seven reviews, just for chapter 7 alone! That is so epically amazing! I AM SO HAPPY! You people are just amazing! And I have to give a shout-out to one of my fav reviewers…*drum roll* ****GeminiAir23****! I just love getting your reviews, because you always tell me your favorite parts, give me suggestions, and tell me if I made a mistake! YOU ARE AWESOME! Also, I'm using your idea from your review, so I hope you enjoy/review this chapter too! Okay, well, now we'll get on with the chapter! REVIEW MY MINIONS!**

*******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT*******

**I have something important to say about why I've not updated in so long, and why my updates might be a little slow…so, please read the A/N at the bottom, kay? THANKY!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own Death the Kid or Soul Eater or anything else other than my ideas and OC's…WAH! KID! MY LOVE- *hit over head with Soul by Maka* Gosh darnit…**

**Chapter Eight: **

As Kid and I landed, Joelle rushed towards us, a gleam in her eye.

"Yo, Joelle, wassup-" I asked, but was cut-off by a basketball ramming into my gut, by an overexcited Joelle.

"Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara ,Sara ,Sara ,Sara ,Sara! Looky here! Black Star and Tsubaki are here to play basketball!" cheered Joelle, who's favorite sport is basketball. Well, after track. "Heehee! Oh! Wait, where are Liz and Patty?" asked Joelle, her excitement dimming just slightly.

So, I told her about how I'd woken up this morning, and what happened afterwards, and then ended on how we'd arrived here. She'd face-palmed before glaring slightly at me.

"Did you, by any chance, have a nightmare last night?" she asked. She sounded like she already knew the answer, though.

Thinking back, I think I _did_ have a nightmare! Can't remember much, though…

"Yeah! I think I did! …but why do you ask?" I questioned, while tilting my head to the side in a confused/curious manner.

She just sighed and smacked me on the back of my head. "You hit them in your sleep. It's something you do when you have a nightmare. I've noticed it on the numerous occasions that we've had sleepovers. You having a nightmare equals me having bruised limbs, etc." she said in a bored voice.

Heh, oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that…

"Um…you said Black Star and Tsubaki were here to play a game?" I asked, trying desperately to lift her spirits. If she didn't get happy soon, I'd be I a world of hurt later…

My worrying was for nothing though, since she immediately turned to me, the gleam back in her eye, as she told me how Black Star was released from the infirmary early, due to his health. Tsubaki tagged along, and they'd decided to play basketball when we arrived.

And just to confirm her statement, Black Star ran up and tackled me to the ground. "Yahoo! Yep, I'm back and better than ever! Your puny attack couldn't put me down! Wahahahahahaha!" yelled Black Star, from his seat on top of me.

Well, after just having a basketball shoved into my stomach, and then having an energetic (though he's always energetic) Black Star charge into me…well, you could say I wasn't pleased.

Right before I was going to soul punch his butt off of me, someone beat me to it. That someone being Kid.

I watched in awe as Kid lifted Black Star by the back of his shirt, and then flung him back over to the other side of the court. Kid then mutely picked me up and set me on my feet.

I just watched him, completely taken aback by his sudden heroic act. Well, it was heroic to me!

I smiled up at him, before saying a small, timid thank you. He just nodded back at me, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

Joelle watched this exchange with sadistic glee, before she grabbed my hand and pulled me over, at the speed of light, to the other side of the court.

"Sara~ what was with that~?" she asked, her smile as sneaky as a snakes.

"I-I…I don't know, Joelle…" I said, half scared of her, and still half shocked by what had just happened with Kid. Joelle was about to barrage me with questions, but was interrupted by the basketball crashing into her head.

"Joelle! Are you okay?" I asked, crouching beside her from her place on the asphalt. Growling, I looked up, only to glare at the group staring at us. "_**Who threw that…?**_" I snarled, my voice sounding slightly demented because of my anger.

Black Star guffawed, before raising his hand and shouting, "Wahahahaha! I threw it! I can't believe she couldn't dodge it! Pathetic-".

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" I roared as I hurled the basketball at his face.

Everyone just stared between Black Star and I, completely shocked.

I slowly lifted Joelle up, our faces hidden by shadows, as we both started chuckling darkly.

"_**Joelle…how do you feel about playing a little…PUNISHMENT game…fufufufufu~**_" I asked, grinning maniacally.

"_**Hehehehehe~, I agree, Sara, that sounds delightful~**_" replied Joelle, also smiling wickedly.

Chuckling, I wrapped my left arm over her shoulder, as she wrapped her right arm over my shoulder, and we both leant on each other, making us look significantly like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.

"_**So, y'all wanna play?**_" we asked, together.

You see, there's something y'all don't know about me and Joelle. Back home, we're called the Demon Duo. Why, you ask? Because when one of us gets hurt, the other goes slightly psycho, and that initiates the whole Demon Duo thing. We then get slightly psycho together, and then come up with insane, psycho things to get revenge on the person/people who hurt us. That simple.

Black Star got up angrily, before smirking. "Heck yeah! Let's play a basketball punishment game!" he yelled, eyes narrowed in determination.

Soul shrugged, seemingly not at all scared by our wacko ways. Maka and Tsubaki, however, were getting a little scared.

"Okay, so Black Star, you'll be leader of one team, while I'll be leader of the other,__ne?" I asked, the demented edge to my voice gone. It was rather tiring to keep it up.

I looked to Joelle, to make sure she was okay with my suggestion. She nodded, as did Black Star, and we then began to pick team members.

"I call Soul!" exclaimed Black Star, who high-fived Soul as he sauntered forward. Soul just smirked, before sending a small wave to Joelle. She blushed shyly, but managed to wave back.

"All righty then, I choose JOELLE! But that was obvious." I said, knuckle touching Joelle, who was still standing right beside me. She smirked evilly, already thinking which of our strategies to use. You see, Joelle and I are also avid basketball players. We've played in double games since, well, since we could first pick up a ball.

"Heh, I pick Tsubaki!" yelled Black Star, who smiled brightly at Tsubaki when she walked over, causing her to blush and smile back.

Aw, young love~.

"Haha, then…hm… Death the Kid! I choose you!" I yelled, imitating Ash from Pokemon.

Joelle giggled, while Kid just looked confused as he walked towards us. When he got closer, I explained my Pokemon reference, to which he chuckled and ruffled my hair. Pouting, I ruffled his hair, to which he gasped, spewed blood out of his nose, and passed out.

"Heh…oops, I forgot about the symmetry thing for a second…" I said, chuckling nervously as I watched the fountain of blood gush out of his nose.

Joelle just chuckled at mine and Kid's antics, before she slapped Kid, effectively waking him up. Before he could freak out over his hair again, I helped him fix it, to which he thanked me over and over again while twirling me around in circles. After he finally calmed down, and my blush went away, we came to a dilemma.

"Wait…we both have three people each on our teams…how is Maka gonna join in?" asked Joelle, who finally noticed how Maka was still standing by herself, waiting to be picked.

"Oh, no, I don't want to play. I'd rather just read my book on the bench, if you don't mind." said Maka, who pointed at the bench that had her book sitting on it. Smiling, she went over and sat down, then started reading.

I shrugged, completely content to let her sit on the sidelines, if that was what she wanted. Everyone else seemed fine with it, so I just decided to let it go.

Smirking, I picked up the basket ball. "Okay, so what are we playin' to? Twenty-one points? That cool with y'all?" I asked, while dribbling the basket ball.

Soul smirked, "Yeah, that's cool." while Black Star fist pumped and yelled, "YAHOO!". Tsubaki smiled and nodded, as did Joelle…though Joelle had a more wicked and conniving edge to her smile. Kid smirked, though still kept it symmetrical (I have no idea how), and nodded.

I grinned wickedly, "So…what's the punishment?".

Black Star rubbed his chin in thought, before smiling pervertedly. "Hehehe, if I win, you have to tell Maka's Dad that you love him!" he exclaimed, sounding more evil than I thought he was capable of.

Everyone froze and turned, shocked, to Black Star.

"Black Star, not cool man. You know what a pervert he is. If he thinks she's telling the truth, he won't hesitate to do all kinds of things to…her…uh…. Why are you grinning?" asked Soul, who was staring at me wide-eyed and mouth gaping.

"_**Fufufufufu~ Black Star, I like your thinking. So, if I lose, I profess my love to Spirit. But…if **_**I **_**win…**_**you**_** have to profess **_**your**_** love to him…fufufufufu~**_" I said, my demented voice coming back full-throttle at the punishments we had set for each other.

Black Star froze, before grinning back devilishly. "You got a deal." he said, his voice chilling and cold. I grinned back at him, my eyes slightly crazed.

Joelle smirked before taking the basket ball from me and tossing it behind her head blindly. It arced, then shot straight into the basket, as nice swooshing sound followed. Smirking, she swung her right arm over my shoulder and leaned forward cockily. She said, voice filled with confidence…

"Let's play some ball, boys."

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hi! Guys, I'm so freaking sorry for the super long update! It really shouldn't have taken this long, but due to my supreme laziness, I just didn't update… BUT! I'm also starting to write another fanfic! It's an Ouran High School Host Club one, so if you wanna read it, I'll be posting it either sometime this, or next week! I'm also going to be working on a one-shot for the Naruto series. In a fanfic I'm reading by ****BitteSweetCrimson**** (her story is called ****Scrumdidleeumptious****, by the way, not sure if I spelled it correctly though…) well, she's having a little contest right now, and I kind of wanna win it, so I'm gonna try! Wish me luck! Also, this weekend I'm going on a small trip, so my updates might not be as good. I'm really sorry this was such a short chapter, especially after this long wait, but I hope it's satisfactory! Please review!**


	9. Revelations

_**Author's Note:**_

**Wow, when I first put out chapter, I immediately got two reviews for it. Two! That's so awesome! Buuuuuuuu~t…I still want more. Heehee! I'm evil. Well, I wanna thank **OMGILoveToOmNomNoms **for being the first reviewer! And also the anonymous reviewer **Akira ***cough*Joelle*cough*, I'm glad you liked Joelle being a more prominent character. I noticed that I wasn't really getting into her person that much, and I felt bad, so I'm going to try and make her an even better character! Okay, enough of my ranting, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I no own anything beside my ideas and OC's…yep, that's it… I don't own the song "Drama Queen" by Family Force 5, Woody from Toy Story, or the Gibb's slap from N.C.I.S….**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

The ball hit the pavement and gravel spewed upward, creating a small cloud of dust. Sadly, the cute little cloud had only a few short moments to live, before my foot came crashing down on top of it, as I soared towards the goal post, ready to make the final point to end the game.

We'd been playing basket ball for a good three hours now, and both warring sides were exhausted. The game had been really close, and this last point would decide the victor. Nothing else mattered to me but winning, because telling Spirit I loved him, no matter that it wasn't real and only a bet, was just plain creepy. And there's no telling what could happen…I shudder just thinking about it…

"Soul, block her!" cried Black Star, who was just now getting up off the ground from the place he'd landed. He'd tripped right as Joelle flew by him.

Joelle, who was looking a little too innocent right now, made to block Soul. He was running towards me, determined to take the ball from me.

Joelle easily mimicked Soul's moves, so there was no way for him to get, virtually, anywhere near me. Joelle turned her head and winked at me before going back to blocking an extremely frustrated Soul.

Wait…she winked…meaning…! That was the signal! The freaking signal!

You see, before we started the game, Joelle, Kid, and I came up with certain hand motions and facial movements to mean certain things to do in a play. Winking? That meant something along the lines of 'this is the end! Shoot the basket! NOW!'.

Smirking, I did a sideways glance at Kid, who had been keeping up with me easily the whole way. He was looking at me through his peripheral vision, though still keeping a look-out for surprise attacks.

I winked, and his eyes grew wide before he winked back, letting me know he'd understood.

I smiled, though I hid it from the opposing team, and made like I was going to shoot. Immediately, Tsubaki rushed up to block me, and the fact that she was so immensely tall meant she would probably have no trouble doing so. Hehe, except I tossed it sideways to Kid, while still looking Tsubaki in the eye. Her eyes widened slightly, before traveling over to Kid's form as he caught the ball and made his way to the basket.

I stared in awe as Kid propelled up from the ground, lifted his long, graceful limbs above his head, before flicking his thin wrists and shooting the ball into the hoop.

The ball hit the backboard and rolled precariously on the edge of the rim. Almost as if it were contemplating to fall off. Lazily it swirled around the rim. How many times it circled, I don't think anyone knows. I watched it, dazed, as it slowly made it's way around the hoop, before falling in. We all stared as it hit the ground, jumped up a few times from the impact, and then rolled a few feet before stopping completely.

We had won.

"Yes! Game over! Us - 21, you - 19!" I whooped, while high-fiving Joelle. She was currently doing a victorious, happy dance. You go girl!

I heard groans from the guys on Black Star's team, and a soft sigh from Tsubaki. I couldn't help the satisfied grin that spread across my face at the fact I'd just beat my favorite anime characters of all time at basketball. Giggling into my palm, I saw Kid walk up to me, before smirking that little smirk he smirks when he feels smirky.

…I think I may be a _little_ tired…

I smirked back at him, and lifted my hand up for a high-five expectantly.

But he didn't make any kind of move towards it. No, he just kept staring at me.

I figured he'd just seen a strand of hair out of place on my head, so I reached the hand that wasn't currently raised in a high-five up and checked for any oddities. Feeling none, I looked to Kid in confusion, cocking my head to the side in a question.

My gaze seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he'd been in. He blinked once, slightly startled, before his cheeks went the softest shade of pink. Looking away quickly, he fidgeted with the collar of his shirt before peeking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh…" I stared up at him dumbly, completely at a loss as to what he was doing. My hand was still raised awkwardly in the air, feeling completely neglected.

Seemingly tired of being embarrassed, -embarrassed of what, I have no idea…- he finally reached out and high-fived me.

I was still fumbling through the recesses of my mind, trying to grasp for an explanation as to why Kid was acting so weird. Deciding it'd be better to freak out later and rejoice in our victory now, I smiled up at him.

This only seemed to make him blush _even more_.

Confused, I made a mental note to ask Joelle about his odd behaviour. I mean, it came out of freaking NOWHERE!

My mind was beginning to wonder why he was acting this way, so hesitant and…_odd_. He avoided my gaze, kept fidgetting with his clothes, and even when we _did_ look directly at each others eyes, he'd quickly look the other way, while blushing. Again.

W-wait…was he avoiding me…because he doesn't like me? Was he just being polite before? I was thinking we were becoming friends, hopefully close friends -fangirling that even _more_ might happen…but that was really only a fantasy-, but in reality, he was just trying to be polite, and he'd finally had enough of faking friendship with me? …Had he just been tolerating me this whole time? Couldn't even stand the _sight_ of me anymore?

I could feel the sting in my eyes, the tell-tale sign that I was about to cry.

Before my thoughts could get any farther out of hand, or my eyes to actually tear up, Joelle burst in and wrapped her arms around my neck, effectively breaking me out of my mind's evil depths of…evil.

"Hey! Sara! We won!" cried Joelle happily, oblivious to my inner turmoil. She soon felt something was off, and questioned me with her eyes. I patted her arms around my neck, and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to her, before forgetting all my screwed up thoughts, and turned back to bask in the glow of pure VICTORY!

Grinning up at her happily, I nodded, before whooping loudly. Then, suddenly regaining the evil glint to my eyes, I let my now icy blue eyes land on Black Star, who was currently glaring daggers at the basket ball. It had landed right by his feet, as if mocking his loss with it's closeness.

"_**Oh Black Star~**_" I called, my voice filled with sadistic glee.

At the sound of my voice, Black Star froze, then nervously turned his head to face me, a look of pure terror adorning his features.

"W-what…?" he stuttered back, trying to play dumb. His eyes were darting back and forth, desperately trying to avoid my intense gaze. He soon succumbed and his eyes flickered briefly to mine, before widening in fear. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from mine, no matter how hard he tried.

I smiled, a completely normal, innocent smile -compared to the one I adorned just moments before- and said with all the sweetness and cuteness I could muster, "Heehee, since you lost, you have to do the punishment, ne? Heehee, I can't wait~!"

Black Star froze in shock, before immediately passing out.

He was such a drama queen…

"~Oh, snap! Some friend you are to me, Ms. Personality, are you blind to see, you're sucha DRAMA QUEEN!~" I sang out suddenly, effectively scaring the crap out of everybody. I just had an urge to burst out into song, is that so wrong?

"~You're so dramatic, you're so dramatic! Fresh off the choppin' block! You cut me deep, and it hurts a lot! You hit me wit yo best shot! And never gave a second thought! That's too much drama for me mama!" I continued on, now swinging my hips to the beat. My arms thrashed wildly, in a random beat.

…I can't dance…BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME!

"~Why do you like to stir it, when I am near you throw fits! You cry oh me, me, me! Ain't you got no decency? You dish it, I-I take it! I wish you'd just stop fakin'~ In your mind your grass is green, but I know youse a drama queeeeee-" I was abruptly cut off by Joelle, who clamped her hand over my mouth.

Once she was sure I wasn't going to break out into song again, she let go, albeit warily.

"Aw! I was just getting to the good part! You know I love that song!" I pouted, giving her my best puppy-dog eyes.

Unfazed, Joelle smacked me upside the head, before giving me a disapproving look. "Sara, you know better than to break out into spontaneous song without giving me fair warning first! If I'd known, I would have joined, but NOOOO, you just left me out. And besides, you've just scarred everyone for life!" she reprimanded me.

If I'd had dog ears right then, they would have drooped in shame.

Pouting, I gave her a timid apology, before smirking and adding a, "Well, it scarred everyone but Black Star, seeing as he's still passed out right now." That comment only succeeded in getting me another Gibb's slap.

"Ow! Dang it, Joelle, those things hurt! Man, you don't have to be so rough-," I started, while rubbing the spot on my head that she'd wacked, before looking up at her.

The reason I'd stopped was because Joelle had her hand raised menacingly, her middle finger pressed down by her thumb. The form for flicking.

She was grinning down at me, but it looked demented and creepy from my point of view, since only I knew what damage her flick could cause.

"N-Now, Joelle, no n-need to be hasty… P-put down your hand… N-no…no, don't come any closer…k-keep THAT HAND AWAY FROM MEE!" I screamed. Before anybody could question my odd behavior, I just up and ran like a bat out of…that hot place…towards Kid, who was watching our little scuffle with amusement, as was everyone else.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME! HER FLICK IS DEADLY! LETHAL! IT CAN _**KILL**_! SHE'S KILLED A COUNTLESS NUMBERS OF INSECTS WITH HER FLICK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! …BUT HELP ME FIRST!" I yelled out in panic while frantically waving my arms around, trying to get the poor saps to understand the gravity of the situation. If they kept standing there like a bunch of idiots, they'd be sitting ducks.

Doomed.

They seemed unimpressed, but fear began to spring up in their eyes as Joelle approached…and boy did she "approach" fast.

Kid seemed to, finally, get the urgency of the situation, because he turned and started running too…but not before letting me catch up. Huh. I'll have to add that to the list of weird things Kid's been doing lately, cause he'd been doing quite a lot.

Well, getting back to the more pressing matters, I was now currently "running like the wind, Bullseye!", as Woody always said, along with Kid. He was keeping up with me well, but, to our dismay, so was Joelle, and she looked fully intent on catching up to us, no matter how long it took.

I looked to Kid, pleading at him with my eyes, begging him to have a plan. He just looked back at me, his eyes showing his hopelessness to the situation at hand. I was losing hope to, and fast. If Joelle caught up with us, we'd be goners.

* * *

By this time -it'd been about thirty minutes since Joelle started chasing us- Kid and I had made it past the park, and were now inside the DWMA building. As we rushed down hallways, crashed through rooms, and dashed past assorted students and staff, we finally made it away from Joelle by running into the tunnels below the academy. Luckily, Joelle didn't see us make the abrupt turn into the stairway that led underground. She only rushed past, not seeing mine and Kid's shaking forms hidden in the darkness.

Letting out a relieved sigh as she passed, we decided it'd be best to hide in the underground tunnels for a while.

We walked in comfortable silence, mostly fueled by the relief that Joelle wasn't hot on our trails anymore and the fact that we could relax.

After the three hour long basketball game and thirty minute chase, both Kid and I were spent. Really, I was NOT made to do this much physical activity in one day. It's just not natural.

I trailed my hand lazily across the stone walls, feeling the smooth texture with my fingertips. The coldness the tunnel gave off felt nice on my heated skin.

I let my mind wander, feeling the need for a mental break. I thought of how there was not only Joelle after Kid and I, but Liz and Patty, too. I chuckled at the thought that there were now three demented girls chasing after us.

Kid looked up at the sound, giving me a questioning quirk of his brows. How he managed to keep his expression symmetrical, I'll never know.

"Heh, well, I just noticed how Joelle isn't the only one after us," As I said this, Kid tilted his head to the side, totally not getting it. I giggled into my palm, before explaining. "Liz and Patty, remember? This morning?"

The reminder made him laugh. It was joyous and carefree. It was nice, just us, all alone, enjoying a moment from our shared memories. I thought again of how wonderful it was, to be here with everyone. I realized how I never wanted it to end.

Wait, 'never wanted it to end'? Meaning, I don't want to ever go back home?

And with a start, I realized that I'd never thought of how we were going to get back home…

But I didn't want to go home…. At least, not yet.

I was having too much fun here, and this place is where I've always wanted to be. At home, I always felt like an outsider, like I didn't belong.

I know that sounded cliché, but it's true! Even with my own family, I didn't feel complete there. I always felt as if something were missing. Even with Joelle, there was that same sense of emptiness. Don't get me wrong, she is MOST DEFINITELY my BEST FRIEND, FOR LIFE! I just never felt like I belonged anywhere, not even when she's with me.

But here. _Here_ I feel…whole.

Spending time with everyone has taught me that…to me, this is _home_.

Stein's manic laugh and dull tone. Spirit's womanizing and doting father image. Liz and Patty's antics. Black Star and Tsubaki's smiles and laughter. Soul's toothy grin. Maka's love of books. Shinigami-sama's childishness that covers his tough, warrior self. And Kid's…everything.

And then, as if this were a time for revelations, I knew. It wasn't just a fan girl crush, or puppy love. Nope.

In the words of Stephanie Meyer, "I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him"

From his love of symmetry, to his Shinigami lineage. His cool black suit, his white striped black hair, the confident air about him…. Everything.

That's right folks. I'm in love with Death the Kid.

* * *

We were still wandering the cool and dark corridors in the bowels -I've always wanted to say that- of the DWMA, when I heard the shuffling of feet from the hallway to my right. Pausing, I inclined my head toward the sound. Kid stopped with me, seeing as he had also heard the sound.

Everything went silent, and I was beginning to think that we had just been imagining things, when I heard it.

Whispers.

Kid and I creeped along the hallway, towards the muffled voices.

It got louder and louder as we walked, when suddenly, we came to a door.

I sent a puzzled look to Kid, momentarily confused as to what the door was for. There was something familiar about this setting…

Wait…didn't…Crona live down here?

"You little dummy! …Crona, I'm bored! What are you going to do about it? Huh?" cried an annoying, shrill voice from behind the door. The sound of blows being delt could clearly be heard through thick wood.

Ragnarok.

"Ow! Stop it! Your hitting my head and it hurts! Stop! I don't know how to deal with this kind of situation!"

Crona.

Kid and I shared an equally exasperated look. Sighing, I turned the knob and gently pushed the door forward.

And there they were. Crona, who was laying on the ground in the fetal position. Ragnarok, who was hitting him in the head with his chibi-fists.

I chuckled. "Uh…need any help there, Crona?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**All right! Soooo…please don't kill me? I know it's been a LONG time, but I decided to start doing chapters a little longer, so I hope it helped! I think my updates will start becoming longer in between each of them, but I'll make sure the chapters have more in length to them! Well, Happy Mother's Day to all! Review please!**

**REVIEW!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	10. I'm Baaaaaack

_**A/N:**_

**Hey, so it's been forever, and you've all been waiting patiently, so I'll cut right to the chase.**

**I'M SO SORRY~!**

**It's been way too long, and no excuse can get me out of this one, so I'll be blunt. I'm the laziest person alive. Plus, school recently started up for me again, so I'm busy as CRAP! Not to mention all of my current stories' plots have flown from my mind, and I'm being flooded with new ideas. **

**Anyway, just so you all know, just because it takes me forever and a day to update does not mean I'm discontinuing this story. It just means I'm being a lazy-butt who needs to be kicked into gear. I'll try to get better on the updates, but no promises, especially since my main focus is my other story, ****Mission: Fix It****. But don't despair, as my inspiration for this story has been replenished! Though I am currently writing other stories, ones I haven't posted yet on Fanfiction… Ugh, I'm busy now. Blegh.**

**Also, please read the super-long A/N at the bottom! :D**

**Also, also! Thanks to **Doomfuzz**,** snowcloud8**,** night-and-autumn**,** TwentyDaysTooLate**,** Nightrel**,** middy**,** ShonenOtaku**,** kid-kun**,** TheEyeOfTheSoul**,** random creeper**,** CantDealWithIt**,** that one guy**,** Bloody Black Death**,** GeminiAir23**,** XxDEATHTHEKIDxX**,** Megumi**,** **and the one reviewer who didn't put a name and left it blank. I love you all! You guys are the reason I kept trying to grab inspiration! And you all made me feel guilty…**

**Also, also, also! I AM NOW THE PROUD NEW OWNER OF A TOBUSCUS SHIRT AND HOODIE! HEAR ME ROAR! XD**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**If I owned Soul Eater, you think I'd be writing this? …yes, but that's not the point. I NO OWN SOUL EATER! ONLY MY IDEAS AND OC's!**

**Chapter Ten: **_**I'm Baaaaaack**_

The two abruptly paused, both slowly turning their heads to face us. The sight of Chrona, eyes wide and made even bigger by the tears in his eyes, made my maternal instincts kick in, and the need to protect my baby overwhelmed me.

"STOP PICKING ON HIM!" I shrieked out an Amazon warrior cry before Maka-chopping Ragnarok's head with my hand. He let out a shrill shriek of his own, one of pain.

I grabbed Chrona's head and nestled it into the cradle of my arms, oblivious to the fact I was smothering him with my boobs. Though that didn't mean much, considering the fact I was a B-cup.

Unfortunately, this position provided Ragnarok with the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge. As he began beating me over the head with his little chibi fists, I turned my attention to Kid, who until that moment, had been calm and cool with only a touch of exasperation. Now, though, he seemed irritated, irate even.

His fists shaking with barely contained rage, he carefully drew my arms up and away from Chrona, then glared menacingly into Ragnarok's beady eyes.

"Watch yourself." was all he said, though the threat was clear as crystal and plain as day.

It seemed in the few seconds I was in Kid's arms, I'd had a flash of insight. That, and a few things made themselves known in my mind.

First, we'd played basketball for three hours and spent the next half hour running from a rapid Joelle, and still Liz and Patty hadn't found us. Our game had taken a long time, and the two sisters should have made it to our meeting spot before our game ended, so why hadn't they arrived? Something was up.

Second, for some unknown reason, I remembered my training the other day, and two thoughts branched out from there; why did I have a soul like everyone in Death City, and how was I able to grasp everything so fast? My answers were lame, but still answers. Since this was the Soul Eater universe, everything that applied to them, applied to Joelle and I. Also, I'd grown up helping Mom out at the zoo, Dad with his "real life game testing', and sparring with Joelle; my physical abilities were greater than the average girl my age.

Third, my earlier spazz-attack about Kid no longer liking me, hating me even, was completely wrong. I realized I was overreacting, unlike the calm and unresponsive personality I thought I'd been. Being in the Soul Eater universe had changed me, though no one here could tell. I thought Joelle might have, seeing as we've known each other since we were born, but I digress.

Kid did like me, though only in a platonic, friend-like way. There was no way a talented, rich, and wonderful person such as Death the Kid would have any feelings for a girl like me. I was annoying, wacko, insane, over reactive, oversensitive (though I pretended to be confident), and otherwise a dreamer with no actual backbone. I might have acted tough, and thought tough before, but I was actually a coward, and the only reason I could do so well was because I felt no danger here, with all of my friends.

I wasn't fit for Death the Kid.

Feeling rather put out with my sudden thoughts, I failed to catch Kid's words and actions. Oh well, he'd probably reprimanded them for goofing off and warned them not to do it again. And he was only still holding me because he forgot to let go while lecturing.

He was a friend concerned for a friend. That's how he saw me, and nothing more.

"I think we better head back. I'm guessing Joelle's given up by now, and since Liz and Patty didn't come to the park, I'm guessing something held them up." my voice sounded dull, even to my own ears, and void of emotion. Robotically removing myself from Kid's warm arms, I drudged my way to the door. Calling over my shoulder a weak, "Nice to meet you in person, Chrona. Ragnarok." I slipped out the doors, heading back the way we'd come.

I felt empty inside, indifferent to the environment around me and rather unsociable. Wow, when I get depressed, I get DEPRESSED!

I felt rather than heard Kid's approach, as a hand gently grabbed my shoulder and swung me around to stare directly into two, golden orbs.

"Sara, what's wrong? You're acting rather…lethargic. Is something the matter? You can talk to me." his forehead creased with worry, Kid's head grew ever closer to mine.

My breath caught, and Kid seemed to notice the change. His once wide and worried eyes grew narrowed, and a snarl entered his voice. "Did those two do something to you? Something I didn't see?"

Oh, so he thought my intake of breath meant something along the lines of 'Oh no, he knows they did something and that something is wrong!' instead of how it really was; that I noticed he got closer and I'd felt a moment of hope enter my heart. Stupid, girly fantasies fluttering my head! There's no way he'd kiss me!

"N-no, Kid! They didn't do anything to me, other than Ragnarok trying to harm me with those itty-bitty fists of his, though there's no way he could, heh." my voice was high, edgy with nerves as Kid loomed in closer. It sounded like I was hiding something, so I decided to embarrass myself, rather than get Chrona or Ragnarok in trouble for something Kid cooked up in his head.

"I-if anything, _I_ did something to Chrona, seeing as how I crushed him to my chest and everything. Poor kid's probably scarred for life!" Ah, the art of self-depreciation; knocking yourself down to help others. A double-edged sword.

To my surprise, Kid's eyes narrowed even further, and he seemed to unconsciously move in closer, his face barely and inch from mind now. There was a darkness in his eyes, a certain animalistic quality I'd never noticed before. That wasn't odd, considering this was the closest I'd ever been with him, and you can't tell much from a computer screen.

But that something in his eyes brought out a weird reaction in me. Rather than being frightened, though a small party of me was, I was kind of… being _warmed_ by it. That smoldering look sent me aflame, and I couldn't tell whether I was blushing or not, I was so hot.

I'd never felt anything like it before, and that's where the fear grew. A small, used-to-be insignificant part of me shrank back, fearful of this look.

"K-kid…?" I'd hoped my words would have broken him of his spell, made him realize our position and step away, but he didn't. If anything, his gaze grew stronger. _Another_ part of me was secretly glad, not wanting this moment to end.

His head kept leaning forward, closer and closer to mine, but the pace was so slow I felt myself growing impatient. For what, my current mind didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted what was to come, and it had better get there fast.

His half-lidded eyes bore into mine, a silent question. Without my consent, my eyes slipped closed, just as I imagined his would. I felt his warm breath against my skin, and the flame inside me grew hotter. I could have sworn I felt the faintest of pressures begin to descend upon my awaiting lips when a obnoxiously loud call could be heard ahead.

"SARA! KID! We've got a job! You there?"

My eyes snapped open audibly, and I felt Kid jolt in front of me. We both stared at one another, before I cracked a rueful smile.

"We better go, or they might tear down the school. I don't think Lord Death would like that very much." my voice was slightly breathless, though nothing had happened, and it made me blush even harder than before.

He, though still looking a little wild in his eyes, chuckled calmly in response, before replying with a nod, not trusting his voice to speak.

I made to move ahead of him, but his slightly larger hand enclosed mine, pulling me to him for one, warm embrace. He gently brushed my hair away from my left ear, lighting the flame once again, before bringing his face right next to mine, his lips to my ear.

"We'll talk later, okay?" his voice, though barely above a whisper, was deep, and held a certain quality I'd never heard before. A shiver shook my body, his warm breath wafting over the side of my face, heating the embers already alighting my cheeks.

Now not trusting _my_ voice, I nodded and mumbled a muffled, "Mmm…"

He let me go abruptly, and twirled me around to face the underground entrance, giving me a slight push in that direction. Smiling crookedly, he came up from behind me and took my hand to lead me forward.

I hadn't the heart, nor the needed composure, to tell him his grin was unsymmetrical.

**X**

**X**

"Hey, there you guys are! Patty and I split up, and boy, we've been looking everywhere- ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS?" Liz screamed from behind, making us both jump.

We turned, hands now unconnected and at our sides, to the sound of her voice, the both of us flushing brightly. I was flustered and confused, I didn't know if Kid and I were a thing! Was what happened really intentional? He did say we'd talk later, so I assumed we were _going to be_ something, but were we now? Did Kid want the others to know so soon, when _we_ didn't even know?

I floundered for something to say, looking to Kid for help. To my relief, he looked normal and fully in control of himself. Seeing my look he stepped forward.

"Liz, you said we had work?"

I froze in place, a doubtful look on my face. Did Kid really expect that to deter Liz? That little flip in the conversation? Of course that couldn't ha-

"Oh right!"

I stand corrected.

"Lord Death said they've found two places they think Arachne may resurrect at! He's sending Maka, Soul, Joelle, and Chrona to one location, and we're going to the other! We're supposed to be heading out soon, but there was one more thing…" Liz drifted off, confusion clouding her eyes.

I perked up, her tone alighting my curiosity, "Yea, Liz? Something wrong?"

"He says he wants to see Sara. Something important. He sounded pretty serious at the time, creeped me out a little…" she cupped her chin, eyes distant in memory. She shuddered at the last part, eyes refocusing with some trouble. "Well, I'm gonna go find Patty. Wonder where she ran off to…"

A wave and a still shaken smile to us, and she was running off. Every now and then a call of "PATTY, WHERE ARE YOU?" could be heard, her footfalls growing fainter and fainter as she grew father and father away.

Turning to Kid, I saw the same look in his eye that I was sure was in mine.

"So…your dad…looked scary…when he asked to see me…"

"It would seem so."

"Well," I said, a finality in my voice I never knew I had. "I'm screwed."

**A/N:**

**Eh? Eh? How was that for a long awaited chapter? And just like my style, I left it with a cliffy! I hoped you enjoyed it~! There's a little more romance with Kid and Sara, and now, a new mission! I thought this idea was pretty cool, and it'll give me some time to situate my other ideas into actual words. Actually, what would really help, is if you, my lovely readers, would give me some of your ideas as to what should happen on this journey! Like, what sort of evils should they encounter, where should they go, what should happen, etc. Just some tidbits would be helpful! I'd like to make it up to you all by giving you a few choice chapters, so give me all the ideas you want, and I'll try to make it the best side-mission ever! Though, depending on my mood, it might not be JUST a side-mission~!**

**Well, I love you all, and please review, cause we're one away from seventy! (At least, from the time I'm writing this) I'm so excited! I hope we can reach triple-digits soon! :D**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**

**PS, I've decided that the length of the chapters will differ, depending on the mood I'm in and the ideas that are springing to mind. That way, maybe I'll update faster and not go into a depressing loss of creativity directed to this story! :D**

**PPS, I realized, after re-reading previous chapters, that Sara was becoming a sort-of Mary-Sue. While my take on the whole Mary-Sue thing might be different then y'alls, I decided to give you a small description of MY version of a Mary-Sue:**

**1. The character immediately makes friends with EVERYONE.**

**2. The character obtains obscene amounts of power to impress and stun the other characters, and no one gets jealous or angry.**

**3. The character starts a romance immediately with the target character, but all the other handsome males are smitten with said Mary-Sue. (If the Mary-Sue is a girl)**

**So…yea. That's pretty much it. And as I see it, Sara's been a sort-of Mary-Sue since the beginning. Considering I think this is boring, I've decided to touch up on a few things through Sara's head, as you've already seen in this chapter, and carefully make realistic conflicts and interactions. Hopefully, by the time I finally finalize all the problems, I won't have to go and change anything in the previous chapters! Yay! And now I've just realized that this A/N has been excruciatingly long for such a short chapter…TT_TT I must go and write another chapter now…**


End file.
